In general, touch fasteners include two mating components that engage and substantially retain each other. Hook and loop fasteners include: a hook component having upstanding, hook type fastener elements; and a loop component having a surface of fibers or fiber loops capable of retaining the hook type fastener elements. Some hook type fastener elements have mushroom-like heads, while some are shaped like hooks defining crooks and extending in a particular direction. Hook-engageable loop components generally include knitted, woven, and non-woven textiles. A common example of a non-woven textile is a “spun bonded” textile made by spinning fine filaments of plastic resin (e.g. polypropylene) and distributing them in superimposed layers. The fibers are bonded to each other in random orientations with a fine, low-lying, nappy layer of looped and arched fibers exposed at the surface of the fabric.